A Rainha
by Tia Renatinha
Summary: “E quando quiser me matar, Hime, estarei pronto.” One Shot. Hentai. AizenHime


_**Fic: **__A Rainha_

_**Sinopse: **__"E quando quiser me matar, Hime, estarei pronto." One Shot. Hentai. AizenHime_

_**Classificação:**__ +18 __**(M vezes mil)**_

_**Gêneros:**__ Drama, Hentai, Romance_

_**Avisos:**__ Heterossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Spoilers._

**~*~**

_**Olá galera bonita! Essa fic foi desenvolvida com minha amiga Ray, lá do Nyah, mas como isso, na verdade, são três caps de uma fic maior, achei legal separar (já que o hentai em si, é obra minha mesmo) e postar aqui no ff.**_

_**Não tem nada de fofinho.**_

_**Ta recheado de palavrão e sexo.**_

_**~*~**_

- Aizen-sama, a _gargantua_ está preparada. Ninguém irá nos detectar, mas precisamos ser rápidos.

- Precisamos? – _O rei do Las Noches perguntou:_ - Por que precisamos?

- Aizen-sama...

- Nós não precisamos de nada. – _Levantou, passando as mãos nos cabelos_. – Eu _preciso_. Você _não_. Vou_ sozinho._

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe Tousen. – _Tocou o ombro esquerdo do shinigami._ – Nada vai acontecer que não esteja previsto. Prepare o quarto dela.

Aizen caminhou solenemente escadas abaixo com um sorriso nos lábios. Excitava o fato de que a veria novamente.

- Inoue Orihime... – _entrou na gargantua abaixo das escadarias._

A passagem fora exatamente como Tousen descrevera: sem problema algum. Sousuke inflou os pulmões da atmosfera humana, e torceu os lábios numa linha fina, de dissabor:

- Cidade imunda. – _Seus passos dobraram uma esquina conhecida. A reiatsu da constante ameaça de Karakura, Kurosaki Ichigo, estava ali. _– Farei um favor tirando você daqui, _hime._..

Odiava macular a alma com uma gigai, mas enquanto estivesse no mundo humano suprimir sua reiatsu esmagadora era preciso.

Preciso pra chegar até ela.

Esperou num beco até que o visitante fosse embora. Poderia mesmo fazer um papel ridículo pros objetivos que tinha, mas era necessário. Viu perfeitamente quando Kurosaki Ichigo e Rangiku Matsumoto saíram da casa.

Subiu as escadas do apartamento e retesou os passos na porta. Havia outra reiatsu ali, que não era a dela. Ambas oscilavam.

_Gemidos._

Sousuke escutou gemidos.

Afastou a porta com cuidado pra não ser ouvido; seus passos eram suaves e então chegou até o quarto dela:

- I-Ishida-kun... – _sua princesa trajava um vestido florido e curto, enrolado até o meio das coxas._ – De-devemos parar...

As mãos desprezíveis daquele Quincy alisavam a pele de Inoue. Sua boca embebida do pescoço dela. Ishida colocara a menina sentada na penteadeira com as pernas abertas e ele, no meio delas. O corpo do menino esfregava no dela, tirando de Inoue gemidos de prazer... Ou reprovação.

- Tem certeza que quer parar? – _O Quincy a provocava, subindo a barra do vestido e com a outra mão, abaixando a alça. _– Não parece que você quer parar.

- Y-yamete...

E ela gemia.

Sousuke amava aqueles gemidos.

Ishida desceu a boca no pescoço de Inoue, enfiando uma das mãos no meio das pernas dela, e a outra, tomando um dos suculentos seios, os expondo pros lábios que pousaram ali, chupando-a nos mamilos, lentamente.

As mãos de Orihime correram aos cabelos do Quincy, e ela se movia ainda mais deliciosamente pra boca dele, incitando os quadris pros dedos que agora tocavam a intimidade molhada, por cima da calcinha.

- Pare... – _seus olhos fechados e a língua de Ishida infligia em movimentos circulares no bico rijo, chupando o seio todo._ – Oh, onegai, pa-re...

Então ela sentiu algo estranho.

Algo que não era prazer ou excitação.

Algo parecido com pavor.

Mas não parou de mover-se sob os dedos do Uryuu que esfregavam o clitóris, masturbando-a de uma maneira perfeita e completamente excitante.

Ela estava excitada, porque havia um espectador.

Pela fresta da porta viu aqueles grandes olhos castanhos, e tremeu afogada nos dedos de Ishida que a violavam em dois, ao passo que sua boca chupava-a sem hesitar.

Tremeu porque sentia saudades _dele_.

- A-Aizen-sama... – _gemeu o nome dele, sentindo o orgasmo que outro lhe dava, gozando nos dedos do Quincy._

- Vim pra lhe buscar, Orihime.

Ishida girou o corpo, pondo Inoue atrás de si. A cruz do pulso brilhou e antes que ele pudesse usar a _Seele Schneider_ ou o _Hirenkyaku_, Orihime lhe arrancou os óculos, pulando da penteadeira e se pondo na frente dele:

- O-onegai – _as mãos firmes da mulher; seus olhos determinados nos castanhos de Aizen._ – Não lutem!

Ishida ficava completamente sem cerne sem seus óculos. Mesmo que hábil, arriscar uma manobra só iria despertar os poderes do _Shun Shun Rikka_ de Orihime.

- Princesa, não vim aqui pra isso. – _O shunpo do shinigami se fez presente. Ele tocava com os dedos lânguidos as maças coradas do rosto dela, cheirando a sexo. _– Você sabe muito bem, porque eu vim.

O coração da mulher deu um salto no peito, quando os lábios de Aizen viraram como lua pra cima, num sorriso perverso.

Uma lua como no _Las Noches_.

Seu cárcere, seu paraíso.

Seu _reino_.

"_Você é minha rainha."_

O óculos do Quincy escorregou dos dedos dela, sem força, sem vontade de conter os toques do Sousuke. Ishida fora providencial e se esquivou entre os dois, recolhendo, o colocando, e fazendo surgir na luz azul, sua _Seele Schneider_:

- Não se mova Aizen! – _Uryuu pousava a arma em torno do pescoço do shinigami. _– Sabe muito bem que dessa distância, ter sua reiatsu afetada por um Quincy, seria fatal. Ainda mais sob a forma de uma gigai decadente.

E nesse momento os olhos de Orihime alargaram em pavor e lágrimas. Sua piedade recaia sobre o corte no abdômen de Ishida, minando sangue. Parecia impossível, mas o shinigami o acertara bem antes de qualquer movimento do Quincy:

- Pare... – _ela clamou pra Aizen._ – Onegai, pare com isso! _Soten Kisshun!_ – _Inoue invocou, rejeitando a morte iminente do namorado._

Do amigo.

Daquele que cuidou dela, quando ninguém mais esteve ali pra isso.

De Uryuu Ishida.

- É inútil, Princesa... – _a mão de Aizen segurava Ayame, uma das flores espirituais da presilha._ – Sem essa entidade, seu poder é inútil. Agora pare de resistir, ou vou destruí-la.

A boca de Inoue abriu e fechou, no mesmo instante. Pra quem pediria ajuda? Tsubaki? E vê-lo ser esmagado como Ayame era?

Ela não tinha escolhas... Ou sua escolha fosse a mais difícil. Se não pudesse usar seu poder de negação, Ishida morreria. Inoue nem ao menos viu quando Sousuke desembainhou a zampaktou e o acertou no ventre.

Um corte profundo, que nublava os olhos negros de Ishida, paulatinamente.

Ele iria morrer.

Iria morrer no lugar de Ayame.

No lugar de ter o poder de Orihime reduzido ou destruído.

Inoue gostava de seu poder.

Gostava da sensação que tinha, quando negava as coisas que aconteciam. Gostava de ser importante pra Aizen. Útil. Ela gostava de ser útil. Porque ela gostava de Aizen, como nenhuma outra poderia gostar:

- Ishida-kun... gome ne... – _mas algo de humano e puro ainda vivia ali, então ela chorou. _– Aizen-sama, onegai, não faça isso com Ayame. – _Abaixou a guarda e a entidade voltou pra presilha._

Chorar era inútil. Chorar não traria a vida de Ishida de volta. Chorar não afastaria seus desejos e temores do rosto perfeito de Aizen:

- Boa menina... – _as mãos de Sousuke desenhavam as lágrimas marcando o rosto branco_. – Não se preocupe é apenas uma ilusão. Fez a escolha certa, por isso vou deixar seu amigo sobreviver.

Então ela sentiu-se estúpida, sem compaixão, porque escolheu não sacrificar Ayame pela vida de Ishida, que na _verdade de Aizen_, não era ameaçada. Inoue esqueceu do principal poder da zampaktou Kyouka Suigetsu: _enganar a todos. _Por anos pensou que Aizen enganasse a si mesmo com isso.

Com um toque no ar, a _gargantua_ abriu e os dois passaram. Dessa vez, a humana não deixou pesares ou lágrimas.

Não.

Dessa vez ela foi, porque queria ir.

Porque precisava e não era pra defender alguém. Pra salvar alguma vida. Pra completar alguma missão e proteger seus amigos. Ela foi porque precisava salvar a si mesma, e isso só seria possível nos braços frios de Aizen Sousuke, o traidor. No final das contas, ela também era uma traidora, e amava ser isso, porque amava ele.

Amava, de todo coração distorcido, o ex-capitão do 5º gotei.

O rei do _Las Noches_.

_Seu Rei_.

Com um pesar brando, sorriu pra Ishida ferido no chão, acreditando piamente no poder da Kyouka Suigetsu.

"_Ele está bem, é só uma ilusão"._

Mas Aizen nunca deixaria vivo alguém que tocou tão levianamente, em sua princesa. _Sua rainha_. Embainhando a zampaktou a imagem de Uryuu caído no chão do quarto de Orihime, _não sumiu_.

Aquilo não era uma ilusão e Inoue não precisava saber disso agora.

O golpe fora real; as mãos de Sousuke carregavam sangue Quincy, que morria, vendo sua amiga ir embora, de bom grado, com o shinigami demente.

**OoooO**

- Seu quarto está pronto. – _Tocou o cabelo ruivo._ – Vista sua roupa, minha Hime. Sua roupa de _rainha_.

- Ha-Hai... – _ela sibilou as palavras, de olhos cerrados, longe dele._

Sentia-se torturada com a reiatsu esmagadora de Aizen, sobrepondo a sua, domando-a, julgando-a por suas escolhas. Provocando-a, porque ele sabia que ela gostava de ser dele.

Seu brinquedo.

Sua posse.

_Sua rainha_.

Orihime vestiu-se como o mestre desejava e esperou, esperou, esperou. Ninguém estava ali no quarto, além dela e sua consciência, de todas as mágoas em não conseguir ficar longe do Sousuke e sua maldade. Sua perversão.

- Acompanhe-me mulher. – _A voz de Ulquiorra fez a princesa tremer. _

Cruzando os braços ela seguiu o Schiffer pelos corredores lúgubres do _Las Noches_. A lua sempre estampada e crescente, como o sorriso maligno de seu dono.

De seu amor.

O arrancar fiel parou os passos de frente a porta dos aposentos do mestre. Ela tremeu outra vez, e Ulquiorra não entendeu aquilo.

- Por que sente frio, mulher? – _Seus verdes olhos melancólicos nos dela. _– Não está frio pra você aqui.

- Você já foi humano, Ulquiorra?

- Sim.

- Então deve saber por que eu tremo... Procure essa resposta em si mesmo, vai encontrá-la. – _Hime pôs as mãos na porta, mas as mãos do arrancar lhe impediram._

Seus olhos lacrimosos não viam nada por trás dos verdes dele. Não, Orihime não queria ver nada em Ulquiorra.

- O que pretende? – _O arrancar perguntou_. – O que pretende fazer com esse punhal dentro do vestido? – _Tocou a arma sobre a coxa esquerda_. – Acha mesmo que pode fazer algo contra Aizen-sama?

- Co-como ousa?! – _Ela o estapeou._

Não era rude com as pessoas. Nem com os monstros. Orihime nunca fora rude com ninguém.

- Go-gom-...

Uma mão pesada e grande forçou em seu ombro direito, pelas costas. Inoue sentiu que perderia a vida naquele instante. Ulquiorra nunca lhe tocara antes, de maneira alguma, então pensou que ao agredi-lo o faria perder sua obediência ao mestre:

- Se fizer isso outra vez, mulher, seguirei minhas ordens. Se alguém ameaça minha vida... – _abriu a porta do quarto pra ela, lhe arrancando o punhal por dentro do vestido._ – Eu destruo. Destruo esse alguém.

Com Inoue restou o silêncio e um candelabro. Escuridão. Aquilo parecia um calabouço dos livros de história, e era tão familiar pra ela. Tinha de subir as escadarias em espiral estreita. A menina moveu-se, e a cada degrau, a reiatsu dele acusava sempre mais forte, mais viva.

Ameaçadora.

De primeiro não entendeu porque Aizen ficava no topo do castelo, mas depois da luta com Ichigo, há anos, onde Ulquiorra liquefez-se em poeira, Orihime compreendeu porque aquele lugar era perfeito pra Aizen e o seu arrancar mais leal.

Era um lugar onde não se morre.

Um lugar onde toda reiatsu é dispersa na atmosfera. Onde há grandes feitos, se espalha a existência, reprime-se ou une-se um poder espiritual. Era um lugar macabro, porque ficava perto da porta que une quatro mundos: _o hueco, a Soul Society, o Humano e o Guardião da Chave do Rei_.

Quando as escadarias tiveram fim, uma vasta e longínqua sacada estendeu-se. Não havia teto ali. Ninguém poderia chegar naquele lugar por fora. Uma cama grandiosa estampava a ponta oeste e cabeleiras marrons sacudiam com o vento forte. O homem vestido apenas num _hakama_ negro tinha o dorso das costas suado. A respiração irregular. Observava o horizonte morto do Hueco Mundo com a zampatkou apoiada na perna. Certamente estivera treinando.

- Não gosto dessa vista, é triste demais. O que você acha, Hime? _– A mulher estremeceu outra vez._

Sua voz não saiu e ele não a olhava. Os olhos de Inoue apavoraram no corpo seminu do mestre, lembrando de cada pedaço dele, de cada cicatriz ali, do porquê de cada uma delas.

- Eu... Gosto da lua. – _Ela respondeu; seus olhos pra cima. As mãos juntas no peito disparado._ – Traz esperança e alívio.

- Interessante... – _Orihime não sentiu quando Aizen usou o shunpo. O hakama impedia que ela lesse pra onde os pés dele iam. Pra onde levava seu corpo cheiroso e suado._ – Achei que a lua lembrava meu sorriso.

Ele agachou diante de _sua rainha_, erguendo o vestido longo até a cintura. Inoue gemeu quando os dedos desenharam as coxas cremosas, no lado, até os quadris, depois no meio.

- A-Aizen...-sama...

- Daijobu. – _A voz quente batia no sexo dela._ – Só quero ver se está tudo aqui, como eu deixei.

Ela agarrou o cabelo marrom dele, e implorou pra ser violada. Pra ser devorada. Pra que seu Rei a amasse como sempre. Que provasse dela. Inoue gemeu que estava pronta.

- Você gosta disso? – _A boca na calcinha._ – Você gosta sim. Você está molhada.

Lambeu seu gosto, cheirando-a. A língua dele molhava o tecido, e Orihime não pode respirar. A reiatsu do mestre abrandou, quando a calcinha dela ficou no chão, entre os dois pés frios e trêmulos. Seus pelos ruivos na boca dele, no nariz.

- Continua linda, Orihime. – _Beijou a vulva; as mãos nas coxas e depois abrindo o sexo._ – Rosada e cheirosa. – _Na ponta da língua ele provou do molhado dela._

Arremeteu docemente a língua na carne quente, tomando todo seu líquido viçoso, seus gemidos tímidos; as mãos de sua rainha sem compasse, seguravam-lhe os cabelos.

Os sons pegajosos que Aizen fazia, traziam nojo pra ela. Nojo e vontade. A língua forte enfiou-se pra dentro de sua entrada e ela chorou. Ela quis mesmo chorar, porque ela gostava daquilo.

"_Não pare... Oh, não pare"_

Aizen gostou do que lambia, sua rainha tinha o mesmo gosto, nada mudara ali, nem sua fome de tê-la na cama, dizendo tudo que ela nunca dizia, bebendo seus fluídos, sua língua, seus medos e lágrimas. Então ele parou e ela mordeu os lábios:

- Diga, Hime. – _Subiu com seu corpo suado no dela. Os seios rijos e doloridos._ – Diga pra mim.

- Iie... – _ela protestou, virando o rosto corado quando a boca dele tentou ultrajá-la. _

- Que seja.

Abriu a palma das mãos e _Kyouka Suigetsu_ respondeu ao chamado da reiatsu. Orihime fechou os olhos:

- É inútil. – _A boca perto da dela, lambendo-a. _– Você sabe como parar isso, mas é inútil. – _Ele desembainhou a espada_. – Kudakero... (Quebre)

Inoue estava num quarto escuro e pequeno agora. A lua era a mesma. A roupa não, nem o compasse no peito. Seus olhos pesavam e ela estava chorando. Ela sempre chorava, então achou que tudo estivesse bem. Músculos subiram no lençol. Uma respiração de homem. Ela abaixou-se pra ver quem era deitado na cama estreita:

- Ku-Kurosaki-kun?! – _E suas lágrimas bateram no rosto dele._ – Kurosaki-kun... O que você?

As lágrimas continuavam a descer naquele salgado que amargava a boca dela. Orihime queria dizer que o amaria cinco vezes mais do que no passado; cinco milhões de vezes mais do que um dia amaria alguém.

Orihime desejou que ele acordasse então ele acordou.

Mas seus olhos não eram bondosos. Não eram olhos humanos ou _vaizard_. Não eram os olhos de _Ichigo_.

- O que faz aqui? – _Mas era tão parecido._ – Veio me ver? Você vai embora? Vai me deixar, Inoue?

O desespero era tangível. Ela se jogou no peito dele:

- Go-gomenasai Kurosaki-kun, eu nunca... Nunca...

- Shiii – _ele lhe alisava os longos cabelos._ – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Tomou os lábios dela num beijo casto, ameno, ajeitando seu corpo de volúpias na cama de menino novo, tirando a roupa dela peça por peça, tirando a sua. Tocou nos grandes seios e ela gemeu, sorrindo com aquilo.

Ichigo era seu maior sonho.

Ele sempre _foi. _

Ele sempre _seria._

Deixou-a deitada e nua em seu quarto escuro e pequeno, alisando a carne trêmula e cheirosa de Inoue, com a mão no seio farto, duro, chupando com os dentes.

Ela só fez gemer.

Ela não sentia vergonha de gemer por ele.

- Kurosaki-kun...

Os dedos do menino desceram cheios de força na cintura até o sexo em flor, aberto, com as pernas entregues. Ele sorriu, e por um segundo, a menina soube que não era o seu sorriso. Não eram os lábios de Ichigo, nem seus dedos na entrada, se enfiando com fome, naqueles sons terríveis e molhados de entra e sai:

- Você está pronta, Inoue? – _Disse nos seios com o hálito quente e perfumado, enrijecendo os mamilos._ – Pronta pra mim?

- Ha-hai. Estou, Kurosaki-kun... – _sem compasse ela respondeu._

- Você me quer?

- Hai... Eu... Oh! – _E ela não disse nada mais._

Nada quando o membro pulsante e dolorido lhe abriu a carne, penetrando devagar. Ela subiu as costelas e gritou o nome dele. Ela conhecia aquele movimento. Ela sabia quem transava daquele jeito.

Quem a amava daquele jeito.

Ela sempre _soube. _

Ela sempre _saberia._

- Você gosta quando eu vou até o fundo? – _A golpeou suave esfregando seus pêlos molhados._ – Gosta quando eu soco assim?

Inoue conhecia aquelas palavras perversas; aquele membro que ardia tão gostoso; conhecia os pêlos nos seus; o jeito que ele rebolava dentro dela. Seus golpes, sua luxúria e todo o calor de loucura, gemendo feito uma qualquer, arranhando as costas suadas de shinigami, abrindo bem as pernas.

Orihime conhecia seu choro, quando Aizen a devorava assim, cheio de mentiras.

Cheio de ilusão e saborosas estocadas.

- Hime... – _e então os cabelos laranja perdiam o brilho. – _Diga que gosta, Hime, diga.

Sousuke a golpeava até o fundo da cavidade tensa, machucando dentro de sua _Rainha_.

- Relaxe, Hime. – _Mas ela parecia apertar._

Inoue não poderia fazer isso, vendo tão claramente os olhos marrons dele em cima dos seus, na sua boca, e todo o cheiro tão macho de Sousuke Aizen. Ele saiu de dentro e a virou na cama grandiosa, de lençóis negros. Virou-a de joelhos cerrados e seios espremidos, esparramando os cabelos ruivos, feitos de rédeas.

- Yamete! – _Ela tentou protestar e ele lambeu seu sexo de quatro._ – Yame-te... Ah...

Com o rosto virado pro leste, a menina viu dois olhos verdes na escuridão das escadarias e apertou os punhos na cama, rebolando o quadril de sexo aberto pra boca de Aizen.

- Afaste os joelhos – _a voz batendo contra sua entrada. Ela obedeceu e ele a golpeou com o membro ali dentro outra vez._ – Isso, isso minha rainha... Assim mesmo.

Aizen rasgou a barra do vestido dela e segurou nos cabelos, cavalgando em sua menina submissa, de quatro na cama, levando os quadris de encontro seus pêlos molhados, ao pênis escorregando pra dentro e pra fora, alucinados.

O líquido de seu sexo escorria pelas pernas. Inoue gostava mesmo daquilo, e gostou dos olhos de Ulquiorra os observando atentamente, quando ela começou a gemer. Ele não fora embora, ou esteve vendo-os desde o começo?

- Motto! Motto! Motto! – _Ela clamou._

Aizen só fez sorrir e a violar com força nas estocadas, afundando completamente no sexo que se fechava, tremendo, querendo ter-se satisfeito. O orgasmo de Orihime era sempre sublime de ver. De sentir. Ela sempre perdia o controle e gritava:

- Aizen-sama! Motto! Hayaku! – _Os testículos dele batiam com aqueles sons que a enlouqueciam._ – Oh! Eu vou... Eu...

- Goze pra mim, Hime. – _A voz forte tomou o ouvido e ela atendeu envolvendo o pênis no seu líquido quente, espalhando à vulva toda._

Mas ele continuou a estocando e então ela implorou:

- Pare... Não... Pare, onegai... – _era fascinante pra ele ver sua menina tremendo, pra frente e pra trás, com os punhos nos lençóis._

Tirou o membro grande e duro, lambuzando no gozo dela com a ponta, sorrindo seu sorriso demente:

- Uhn, apertado... – _Sousuke gemeu alto, violando a entrada traseira, alargando os anéis._ – Você não deu _ele_ pra ninguém, não é?

- Na-não... – _tentou relaxar._

- Só eu sei comer você desse jeito, minha Hime. – _E pôs-se completo ali dentro, golpeando com violência._ – Grita meu nome.

- I-itae... Aizen... Oh, Aizen-sama! Se-seja gentil...

Sousuke a estapeava e bombeava pra dentro da entrada apertada. Não tardou a gozar dentro dela, até ficar flácido e sensível. Ele não controlava o prazer quando a pegava por traz. O mestre aninhou sua rainha no peito forte, beijando o caminho de lágrimas dela e a aquecendo, com seu calor doentio.

Com todo seu desejo ambicioso.

- Durma minha rainha, durma... – _Inoue fechava os olhos sonolentos, no cheiro dele._

Uma das mãos pousou na zampaktou e a fechou. Os olhos verdes sumiram, mas, estranhamente restou um punhal. Aizen faria tudo pelos prazeres de sua rainha. Sabia que ela desejava ter o Schiffer de _vouyer_ quando transava com ele.

Mas, ainda sobrou um punhal.

Um punhal não estava em sua ilusão.

- Ulquiorra. – _Clamou; sua menina já dormira._ – Há quanto tempo está ai?

- Aizen-sama. – _Ele abaixou o semblante, em reverênci_a. – A mulher tentou entrar com isso. – _Mostrou a arma._

- Entendo. Não a toque nunca mais... – _ele alisava os ruivos cabelos suados._ – Se ela quiser lhe matar, entregue sua vida. Não lute. Não a machuque.

- Hai, Aizen-sama.

O mestre sorriu e seu fiel subordinado levou embora o punhal.

- E quando quiser me matar, Hime, estarei pronto. – _Sussurrou em seu ouvido, mas ela não escutaria._

Inoue não precisava escutar, porque sabia disso.

_**~*~**_

_**Nem acho que apelei. **_

_**Lendo mil vezes isso pra não encontrar erro, eu poderia ter feito mais!**_

_**bjOs Minna *-***_


End file.
